Transkrypt:Odcinek 140
Witam w kolejnym, już sto czterdziestym odcinku programu Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów. Niezależnie od tego, czy czcicie koszykówkę na tyle, że wytatuowalibyście sobie na ramieniu pomarańczową piłkę, bądź z tą dyscypliną spotykacie się, przeskakując pilotem między kanałami, istnieje spora szansa, że inicjały tego drągala zagnieździły się w waszej świadomości. Mowa rzecz jasna o Szakilu o Nil, czterokrotnym mistrzu nba, niegdysiejszej lśniącej gwieździe drużyny Orlando Magic i lakersów, który samymi gabarytami zbija z pantałyku stojących obok niego ludzi, i nie tylko na scenie w Los Angeles. I choć jego drogi z piłką koszykową, rozeszły się w dwa tysiące jedenastym roku, to nie przeszkadzało mu w rozwijaniu swoich umiejętności na innych płaszczyznach. Od kariery rapera, aż po rozdział, w którym próbował swoich się przed kamerą, wcielając się w rolę stalowego rycerza, postać drugoplanową z komedyjki z Sandlerem, a na rapującym Dżinie Kazam, czującym miętę do dojrzewających szkrabów skończywszy. Nie ważne jak kompromitującej, i tragicznej w skutkach fuchy by się nie dotknął, jego imię pozostało nieskalane. Do pewnego feralnego października, kiedy to odbiła się szerokim echem wieść o grze wideo. Produkcji, na widok której po dziś dzień, przecieram oczy ze zdumienia, rzecz jasna szorstką stroną gąbki. Czym sobie przeskrobał ten wytwór nie z tej planety? I czy wydobywający się z niego fetor, utrwalił się przez te dwie dekady? Tego dowiemy się już za moment. Zatem, zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Shaq Fu, została zlepiona z obślizgłego stolca, 28 października 1994 roku, przez pozakrzywiane graby z Delfin Software international. Kolektywu, mieszczącego się w centrum Francji, kraju znanego kolokwialnie jako siedziba żabojadów, które w latach minionych spaliło na węgiel takie kąski jak, Castle Warrior, Dark stone, Moto racer, czy wreszcie ałt of dis world, znane również jako. Enader world? To, enader world? Najwidoczniej trzy wiosny zmieniają ludzi. Ale wróćmy na właściwe tory. Wydawcą, bądź w tym przypadku, sztabem uzbrojonych w białe kołnierzyki korporacyjnych szczurów, które postawiło mordobiciu wielki zielony ptaszek, było natomiast Electronic Arts, które już wówczas, w imię złotego runa, popluskałoby się w najplugawszych wydzielinach, byleby kasy fiskalne nie przestały się zapełniać. Z ciekawszych rzeczy warto wspomnieć o tym, że prócz wersji na sprzęt Nintendo, którą wrzucę na ruszt w dalszej części programu, to nieodwracalne zszarganie wizerunku Szakila w wersji zerojedynkowej, znalazło swoje miejsce w bibliotece konkurencyjnego Mega Drajwa, Amigi, a nawet przenośnego Game Gira oraz GameBoya. I jeśli fakt istnienia bijatyki z koszykarzem w roli głównej, nie jest dla Was wystarczająco groteskowy, godną napomknięcia jest także witryna, Shaq Fu kropka kom. Bowiem za fasadą pigułki informacyjnej skrywa się misja, której celem jest zebranie wszystkich możliwych do zdobycia egzemplarzy przeklętego tworu, i ich późniejsze zniszczenie. Jednak zanim zabierzemy się na przejażdżkę tym pociągiem chaosu, zerknijmy na odbiór tego bubla w sieci. I choć w tamtym czasie, Internet był rozdawany na wiadra, zdołałem dokopać się do paru archiwalnych wpisów z tamtego okresu. I choć z cybernetycznych akwenów, można wyłowić kąpanych w gorącej wodzie redaktorów, którzy piejąc z zachwytu, rzucali gdzie popadnie siódemki i ósemki, to zaraz za nimi, usadowiła się grupka z nieco chłodniejszym nastawieniem, wylewając na tą pierwszą, rzecz jasna z grobową miną, kubeł zimnej wody. I tak obok achów i ochów, w publikacjach popełnionych przez gamepro, game players, czy playtime, można wyodrębnić również dżokera od gierek na Amigę, który poziewując, wystawił galijskiemu tytułowi pięćdziesiąt osiem procent. Pochodzącego z krajów germańskich Totala, który zwieńczył swój tekst, trzema punkty z pięciu możliwych, a także wypchanego amerykańskimi bułami, Entertainment wikli, który wlepił fuszerce Paryżaninów, szkolną dwóję. A popełniona niemal dekadę później ekshumacja, nie przysporzyła pagajowi lepszej renomy. W tej chwili nie pozostaje nam nic innego, jak uchylić kurtynę wstydu, i zmierzyć się z tą ambrozją koprofagów. Po wsunięciu tego skażonego plastiku, do wnętrza naszej konsoli, uprzednio upewniając się, że namaściliśmy wszystkie dziurki dostateczną ilością śliny, oraz przespaniu godeł Elektroników, oraz morświnów, mających fiksację na punkcie bagietek, nasze patrzałki mogą nasycić się tym właśnie widokiem. I bez wątpienia, mają się czym zaspokoić. Obok topniejącego w słońcu logo, które z gracją wjeżdża na pierwszy plan, możemy wychwycić przemieloną, przerzutą, wyplutą, i jeszcze raz przerzutą przez życie, gwiazdę wieczoru, mianowicie Shaqa, wietrzącego swoje przepocone krocze, które oplatają języki ognia. Zaraz za nimi zarysowuje się portal, z którego dłoń, i bynajmniej nie pomocną, wyciąga spopielony padalec, który zamienił swoje kończyny, na parę świeżo ujebanych obornikiem wideł. Z prawego górnego rogu wychyla się owinięty bandażem szreder, z wojowniczych żółwi nindża. A temu wszystkiemu towarzyszy muzyczny ekwiwalent rozwolnienia. I choć jak na konsolową pozycję przystało, ustawienia nie starają się nawet wspiąć do poziomu jedynej słusznej rasy, czytaj komputerów osobistych, to programiści przygotowali użytkownikom sprzętów drugiej kategorii, jedyną w swoim rodzaju funkcję. Jeżeli nie wykażemy wystarczającej nadpobudliwości, przejawiającej się we wciskaniu guzików jak popadnie, już na poziomie ekranu startowego, markotna facjata Szaka, podobnie jak reszta bandy, zostanie chyłkiem zastąpiona, przez encyklopedyczne wpisy każdego z pięściarzy. Widać, że producenci się z nami nie pierdolą. Przygoda rozpoczyna się w chwili, gdy jako szczypiornista, o ciemnej karnacji skóry, przechadzając się przez centrum Tokio, natrafiamy na malutkie dojo, w którym ukrywał się pachnący naftaliną siwy mistrz. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań, z której dowiadujemy się że jesteśmy przybyłym z gwiazd wybrańcem, zostajemy zaprowadzeni do schowka na miotły, który przenosi nas do drugiego świata. Nie alternatywnego. Nie równoległego. Nawet nie kurwa Narni. Ale pozostawmy to poza nawiasem. W jakim celu Chinol z oklapniętymi wąsidłami, wcisnął nas kolanem do tego portalu? By uratować chłopczyka imieniem Nezu, przy okazji spuszczając cięgi zamieszkujących tę ruderę wojownikom. Ale zanim w ogóle dochodzi do rękoczynów, nasz waligóra musi wdać się w pyskówki i osobiste wycieczki, wymachując przy tym paluszkiem, na wzór diwy czy innej primadonny. Księciu wygarnia, by nie pochlastał się swoimi mieczykami. Plemiennej panience w dość dosadny sposób oznajmi, że nie imają się go żadne czary. A przed walką na pięści z mumią, która dopiero co otworzyła wieczko od sarkofagu, nasz zawadiaka dolewa oliwy do ognia słowami. Wręcz mi chłopaka, człowieku mumio, albo Cię rozplącze. Czy ja w tym gniocie gram koszykarzem, czy kurwa wiecznie gderliwą czytelniczką Pudelka? I wśród całego katalogu zwierza, możemy wyróżnić sześciu różnych przedstawicieli. Soczyste zadawanie razów rozpoczynamy kolejno od pobytu w Świątyni Włóczęg, gdzie natkniemy się na przybranego księcia Persji, który w przerwach między uganianiem się za swoją oblubienicą, wymachuje swoim mieczem, by czas milej płynął. Nieopodal wodospadu, wymienimy parę ciosów z kobietą kot, która urwała się z planu filmowego nowego Awatara, zanim ktoś zdążył ją obficie wytapetować. Na szczycie Gargulców spotkamy się twarzą w twarz, z podstawionym hulkiem, który dla niepoznaki narzucił sobie na czerep, bawełniany kocyk. Zapuszczając się w odludną dżunglę, zetkniemy się z obsypaną biżuterią szamanką, uwielbiającą miętosić zarówno lalki wudu, jak i swoje baniaki. Przełęcz Smoka skrywa za sobą bestię, której bliżej jest do znanego z Rezydencji Zła likera, tyle że poddanego mutylacji. A udając się do wnętrza piramidy, staniemy oko w oko z znanym wcześniej, zabandażowanym kolesiem, który na walkę, ważącą losy świata, przyszedł w stroju ze złomowiska. I choć przy odrobinie dobrej woli, można by było bronić stylizację przygotowanych przez autorów przybłęd, to nie zmienia to faktu, że ich intelekt mieści się w okolicach, łotewskiego nadgniłego ziemniaka, wciśniętego między piwniczne cegły. I choć zdarzają się przebłyski, wynikające z ilości wykonywanych akcji na sekundę, to w głównej mierze zachowują się jak popychadła. Potulnie cofają się do rogu, gdy tylko damy im wyraźny znak, że chcemy ich tam wkopać. To jednak nie przeciwnicy są największą ujmą, wręcz piętą achillesową tego cyfrowego wyskrobka. Mianowicie mowa o sterowaniu, które jest równie przyjemne, co płukanie żołądka ługiem sodowym. Wszystko zaczyna się niewinnie. Krzyżak służy nam do ślizgania się po podłożu, wduszenie górnej strzałki, pozwala naszemu goliatowi wykonać susa. Klawisze a oraz be, umożliwiają wykonanie mocnego, i szybkiego kopniaka, a pozostałe dwa pstrokate przyciski, zmuszają naszego wyrwidęba do zadania mniej lub bardziej lichych kuksańców. Problem zaczyna się w momencie, gdy zaczniemy faktycznie z kontrolera korzystać. Albowiem nie dość, że kierowany przez nas jegomość, ma amputowane pięty, to w dodatku program reaguje na nasze akcje ze sporym opóźnieniem, często nawet nie stosując się do wydanych poleceń, wzorem głuchego jak pień seniora, z zalanym wodą aparatem słuchowym, który przyssał się czołem, do rozgłoszonego na pełną kurwę teleodbiornika. Pikanterii całej sytuacji nadaje sposób kładzenia trupem naszych rywali w boju. Poza wspomnianymi wcześniej smagnięciami, nasi podopieczni są wyposażeni także w indywidualne umiejętności. Po wstukaniu odpowiedniej kombinacji, ukrywająca się w gęstwinach znachorka ściśnie swoją lalunię. Kocica, spróbuje podrapać nas swoimi pazurami. A znany z okładki mocarz, może przywołać szukirena. Przepraszam, shaq fu rikena. Ponieważ bez kalamburu, nie można było się kurwa obejść. Z taką rozpiską ruchów można się zatem spodziewać różnorodnych technik, jak na typową bijatykę przystało, czyż nie? Nic bardziej mylnego, gdyż jedyną sensowną taktyką na położenie trupem każdego z patafianów, jest napierdalanie z buta, czyli najbardziej standardowy atak ze wszystkich. Na miecz Świętowita, czy Ci klepiący kod imbecyle postradali wszystkie zmysły? Złego słowa nie można powiedzieć o warstwie estetycznej. I choć znajdujące się na szczycie ekranu podobizny, które w najbardziej krytycznych momentach przypominają te mopsów, oraz wyblakłe efekty specjalne, mogą przyprawiać o niekontrolowany rechot, to trzeba oddać cesarzowi to co cesarskie. Animatorzy znani z przyciągających wzrok, niezwykle płynnych animacji w Innym Świecie, powracają tutaj z klasą. Wymachiwanie kopytami, przeskoki nad przeciwnikami, czy nawet animacje nadarzające się w trakcie bezczynności, budzą uznanie, zważywszy na ograniczenia sprzętowe tamtych czasów. Do tego dochodzą tętniące życiem animowane tła, które małymi detalami pokroju zapalonej świecy, kipiącej lawy, czy stukających w bongosy ludzi dżungli, oraz dynamiczny cykl dnia i nocy, który złapał mnie z zaskoczenia. Niestety, za ciosem nie idą wrażenia słuchowe. Obijanie się po mordach, bardziej przywodzi na myśl ubijanie kotletów mielonych. Mamrotanie podczas walki, przywodzi na myśl piskliwe tony Alwina i wiewiórek. A przygrywające nam w tle utwory, budzą skojarzenia z kocią muzyką. I mówiąc kocia muzyka, mam na myśli odgłosy, które mogłyby iść w parze, ze zwracaniem wpół strawionych szerszeni, do stalowego bębna, przez parę strutych kociaków. Szkoda, że Shaq nie mógł pochwalić się swoimi rapowymi zdolnościami. I nie mówię tu o jego dokonaniach w Szazam, gdzie jako zaklęty w boomboxie wielkolud, popisał się floł na poziomie fasolek, lecz jego opasłą dyskografię z lat dziewięćdziesiątych. Zbierając wszystko do kupy, a kupa w tym przypadku, jest zaiste adekwatnym określeniem, Shaq Fu to jedna z najgorszych, jeśli nie najgorsza bijatyka, z jaką miałem okazję się zmierzyć. Wliczając w to czasy gimnazjalne. Grafika, która może cieszyć oko, oraz przedstawiona tutaj opowiastka, bawiąca swoją nieporadnością, nie są w stanie ukryć niedogodności w kwestii rozgrywki. Sterowanie Koszykarzem i resztą tałatajstwa, dostarcza nam tyle uciechy, co wjeżdżanie pod stromą górę wózkiem sklepowym, bez jednego kółka. Sztuczna inteligencja swoją tępotą wykracza poza ludzkie pojmowanie. Zaś cały system uderzeń, na którym opiera się każde jebane mordobicie, ogranicza się, do wkopania oponenta do niewidzialnej ściany. Zresztą, tylko spójrzcie jak wyglądała potyczka z szefem wszystkich szefów. A do całego tego pierdolnika dochodzi jeszcze fakt, że przejście kampanii, zajęło mi niewiele ponad dwadzieścia pięć minut, podczas których moje czoło było bardziej zroszone, niż projektantów w trakcie całego cyklu produkcyjnego. Nawet nie pierdolone pół godziny. Zresztą, te diabelskie fekalia, uformowane na kształt kartridża, były tak wielkim pośmiewiskiem, że dwa lata temu na prestiżowym Widown Game worlds, Shaqil O Nil ogłosił wszem i wobec, że planuje stworzyć kontynuację tego paskudztwa, o podtytule Odrodzenie Legendy. Do tego czasu pragnę zakomunikować, że wolałbym służyć jako sanie w trakcie kuligu, będąc owiniętym w papierze ściernym, niż kolejny raz chociażby spojrzeć na okładkę tego szkaradztwa. I tym optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen. Category:2017 Category:Seria 11